Digital Love
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Soul no sabe que regalarle a Maka, sin embargo, el escribio una cancion al soñar con ella. ¿Que pasara cuando Kid y Black Star lo obliguen a cantarsela frente a todos? - Mal Summary SxM one-shot song-fic... o algo asi.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo (snif…).** **_Digital Love _tampoco me pertenece, es del grupo Daft Punk, lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Hi! Regrese… o algo así… con este One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en el infinito y más allá… je, espero y les guste, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Canción para escuchar: **Digital Love – Daft Punk

* * *

**Digital Love**

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras veía la letra de la canción que acababa de escribir.

La otra noche había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

Había soñado con la persona que menos me habría esperado. Había soñado con Maka.

Ambos bailábamos juntos, al compás de una extraña melodía electrónica, muy melosa para mi gusto, pero perfecta para el momento.

Mientras bailaba junto a Maka, una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo. Me sentía feliz, dichoso y a gusto… eran los mismos sentimientos que sentía cuando ella se encontraba cerca de mí.

Maka me sonreía. Las luces de varios colores que nos iluminaban hacían brillar sus bellos ojos color jade de una manera extraña, pero a la vez magnifica. Su rubio cabello brillaba con más intensidad al igual que su sonrisa, la cual me tenía totalmente embobado.

Bailamos durante toda la noche – sabia que era de noche puesto que la luna sonreía através de una ventana de aquel extraño lugar –, y al final, logre armarme de valor para poner mis brazos alrededor de Maka.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, para después sonreírme e imitarme. El momento era perfecto, estábamos los dos juntos, solos, sin Spirits que nos molestaran o sin kishins que atacaran. Solos, en nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad.

Mi corazón bombardeaba alegre contra mi pecho, y para sorpresa mía, Maka cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo no dude en hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos tan cerca… unos centímetros más y nuestros labios se rozarían en un tierno beso…

Pero para desgracia mía, el sol brillo intensamente y el despertador sonó, sacándome de mi mundo de fantasía.

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras veo el calendario que se encuentra pegado en una de las paredes de mi cuarto – Maka me obligo a ponerlo, solo para que anotara las fechas de los exámenes y esas cosas –. Hoy es 25 de Abril, lo que significa que hoy es el cumpleaños de Maka.

Genial…

Estas últimas dos semanas me había partido la cabeza intentando encontrar un buen regalo para Maka, pero por más que buscaba, no hallaba el indicado.

Sabia que Tsubaki le regalaría un libro, Black Star uno de sus autógrafos, Liz y Patty ropa de moda, Kid algo simétrico, Chrona otro libro de poemas, Blair le regalaría pescado y su papa… bueno, no importara que le regalara Spirit, ella siempre se lo regresaba.

En pocas palabras, me había quedado sin opciones de regalo.

Quería regalarle algo especial, algo que demostrara mis sentimientos hacia ella… aunque de una manera _cool_ y no cursi.

Yo no era del tipo de chico que llegaba con un ramo de rosas y decía: _"Eres la luz de mi cielo, te amo"_

No, no, no, yo odiaba las cosas cursis.

Pero no entendía, si yo odiaba lo meloso y lo cursi… ¡¿Por qué demonios había escrito esta canción?!

Vale, lo admito, tan pronto desperté quise escribir algo sobre mi sueño, y justo cuando llevaba media hoja escrita, me di cuenta que era una canción.

Una canción que jamás le cantaría a Maka, ¡nunca!

- ¡Soul, apúrate, se nos hará tarde! – me dice Maka al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – le respondí mientras doblada la hoja que tenia la canción y la metía la bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Liz le había organizado una fiesta a Maka en la mansión de Kid, así que ahí era a donde nos dirigíamos.

No hablamos para nada durante el camino, cada uno estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, aunque debo admitir que veía de reojo a Maka y no podía dejar de pensar lo bonita que se veía hoy con el cabello suelto y sin su camisa ni su chaleco, solo una playerita de tirantes blanca.

Llegamos a la mansión justo a la hora que nos había indicado Kid – de lo contrario, se echaría al suelo a gritar que era una basura y bla bla bla –. Dentro, se encontraban todos nuestros conocidos; Kim, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, las shamanes, Jacqueline entre otros.

La música sonaba a todo volumen en el lugar, y unas cuantas parejas ya se encontraban bailando en el centro. Todos felicitaron a Maka y le dieron su regalo, mientras que yo me encaminaba hacia la mesa de bocadillos, donde estaba Black Star comiendo sin moderación alguna y Kid regañándolo.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – los salude mientras chocaba la mano con Black.

- ¡¡Nurf inturf, sorgh mif grum prifincha!! – balbuceo Black Star con comida en la boca.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo la estamos pasando bien – aclaro Kid.

Black Star se paso casi sin tragar toda la comida que tenia en la boca.

- Y bien, ¿ya le has dado tu regalo a Maka? – me pregunto mientras se empinaba una botella de agua.

- No, ni siquiera encontré algo para regalarle.

- Estas en problemas, Maka se enojara contigo – me dijo Kid.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? Hoy tendré que dormir con casco.

- ¡¡Pues el gran ore-sama si ha encontrado un regalo digno de alguien inferior a mi!! – grito Black Star mientras se subía a la mesa de los bocadillos.

- ¿Un autógrafo? – le pregunte sarcástico.

- ¡¡Exacto!!

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la ultima vez que le regalaste eso? Terminaste dentro de una caja con destino a Madagascar.

- ¡Si, pero esta vez me dijo que me mandaría a la Luna! ¡¡El gran Black Star estará en los cielos!!

Kid y yo lo miramos con pena.

- ¿Y esa hoja, Soul? – me pregunto Kid mientras señalaba la hoja que sobresalía de mi bolsillo.

- Ah… es una canción que compuse… basándome en un sueño - murmure, restándole importancia.

- ¿Y por que no se la cantas a Maka?

- ¡Es verdad, sabes que a ella le gustan esas cosas aburridas! – dijo Black Star mientras sacaba la hoja y comenzaba a leer.

- ¡No se la cantare ni aunque me paguen, o aunque ella decida no volver a hacerme un Maka-chop! ¡¡Y regrésame esa hoja, Black Star!!

- ¡Hey, la letra esta buena! ¡Deberías de cantarla!

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Y como es la tonada? ¿La imaginaste? – me pregunto Kid curioso.

- Es algo así como electrónica… pero algo melosa… como sea, ¿me regresan ya la hoja?

Black Star y Kid se miraron fijamente con miradas cómplices, para luego emprender carrera hacia donde estaba Maka.

- ¡¡Hey!!

Los corretee durante casi media hora, hasta que la fin Black Star dejo las hojas sobre una mesita y se fue a alcanzar a Kid.

- ¡¡Los voy a matar!! – les grite mientras paraba mi carrera y tomaba las hojas.

Grave error.

De repente, las luces se encendieron y solo me apuntaban a mi, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de donde estaba. Me encontraba en el escenario.

- ¡Atención a todos, el gran Soul (que no es tan grande como yo, Black Star) les cantara una canción especialmente dedicada a Maka, por su fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Y con ustedes, _Digital Love_! – grito Black Star, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme.

Me quede estático en mi lugar, sin siquiera poder pensar o ver con claridad. Todos me miraban fijamente, sobre todo _cierto _par de ojos color jade.

Sentí como si todo se me viniera encima.

Una extraña melodía comenzó a llenar el lugar, era algo de electrónico y punk, un poco meloso a mi parecer. Fulmine con la mirada a Kid y a Black Star, no sabia como, pero habían logrado hacer la misma música de mi sueño.

Pero ya no tenía escapatoria, o cantaba, o moría en manos de Maka por no traerle su regalo.

La última opción era muy tentadora…

Suspire resignado cuando llego mi momento para comenzar a cantar.

_"Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream in dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_The kind of felling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer_

_As we jam the rhythm get's stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shinning sun_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ohh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ohh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_Well make this dream come true"_

Deje que la música siguiera un rato. Todos comenzaron a moverse un poco al ritmo de la canción, pero Maka seguía viéndome fijamente, por lo que desvié la mirada para no perderme en sus bellos orbes color jade.

Sin duda, mataría a Kid y a Black Star.

Volví a suspirar cuando al fin llego el final de la canción y con ello, la ultima estrofa.

_"Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?"_

Y así, después de otro momento en el que solo sonaba la melodía, la canción al fin acabo.

Varios aplaudieron, pero yo los ignore, ahora estaba en la búsqueda de los dos idiotas que me habían metido en esto.

Después de un rato de estar buscando a Black Star y a Kid, me di por vencido, ellos eran muy buenos escondiéndose, por lo que decidí salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Genial, ¿y ahora como vería a Maka a la cara? ¡Esa canción la había escrito pensando en ella!

_Estupido Kid, estupido Black Star, estupido cumpleaños, estupida canción, estupida fiesta…_

Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar como alguien carraspeaba detrás de mí. Mi corazón dejo de latir cuando vi que era Maka.

- ¿Puedo estar aquí? – me pregunto.

- C-como quieras… - murmure nervioso.

Ella se acerco a mi y se recargo a un lado mío sobre el barandal.

Esto no era nada _cool…_

- Me gusto la canción, gracias.

- De que.

- Pero… me quede con una duda… ¿Cómo acaba el sueño?

La mire sorprendido.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – le pregunte exaltado.

- Kid y Black Star me lo contaron.

_Este es su último día…_

- Ah… pues… no lo se…

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué?

- Me desperté antes de que acabara – admití.

- Oh, ya veo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, la música sonaba desde adentro, pero no tenia ganas de regresar ahí. No me haría responsable de los daños ocurridos si me encontraba con Kid o con Black Star.

Maka suspiro, para luego voltearme a ver con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno… no te obligo… - susurro mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color rosa.

Sonreí.

- Bueno, vamos.

- ¿Enserio? – me pregunto sorprendida.

- Claro, rápido o cambiare de opinión.

Maka volvió a sonreír, para luego sujetarme del brazo y llevarme adentro.

La música que sonaba la reconocí al instante, era de un grupo que le gustaba a Maka… no recordaba su nombre, pero la canción creo que se llamaba _"Hush Hush"._

Maka y yo comenzamos a bailar lentamente, ya que la canción era así, lenta. Casi como un vals. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco al tener a Maka tan cerca de mi y su respiración pegando contra mi pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida.

- ¿Soul? – susurro Maka.

- ¿Si?

- Creo saber en que acaba tu sueño – murmuro mientras me volteaba a ver.

Baje la mirada para verla bien, pero en cuanto lo hice, nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso suave, casi como un roce de las alas de una mariposa.

Pero solo basto esa pequeña caricia para que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Maka desvió la mirada apenada, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos parado de bailar y que la música había cambiado.

Sonreí cuando salí del shock, sujete a Maka del mentón, obligando a que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

- Tienes razón, justamente así acaba el sueño.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, la bese suavemente en los labios, demostrándole así todos mis sentimientos, dejando al desnudo mi alma, solo para que ella pudiera verla.

Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer beso no fuera así, en este lugar, sin las miradas de los demás y sin las cámaras de video de Liz y de Kid. Pero que va, no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo.

Al fin de cuentas… los sueños si que se hacen realidad.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
